defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Hr. Ms. Willem van der Zaan (1939)
thumb|400px Hr. Ms. Willem van der Zaan (N 82, F 824, A 880) was een Nederlandse mijnenlegger en het enige schip van de Willem van der Zaanklasse. Het schip werd gebouwd door de Amsterdamse scheepswerf Nederlandsche Dok Maatschappij.Bezemer, K. W. L. Zij Vochten Op De Zeven Zeeën. Utrecht: W. de Haan N.V., 1954. Het schip werd vernoemd naar de zeventiende eeuwse schout-bij-nacht Willem van der Zaen. De Willem van der Zaan was de laatste en grootste mijnenlegger die door de Nederlandse marine is gebouwd. Het schip was ingericht om vredestijd dienst te doen als opleidingsschip voor adelborsten.Mark, C. Schepen van de Koninklijke Marine in W.O. II Alkmaar: De Alk bv, 1997:94-103 De Willem van der Zaan tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog Op 7 mei legde de Willem van der Zaan versperingen in het Boomkensdiep, de Zuider Stortemelk en bij de kust van Vlieland. Tijdens de Duitse aanval op Nederland in 1940 lag de Willem van der Zaan in het Marsdiep, waar het werd aangevallen door vijandelijke vliegtuigen. Op 12 mei legde het schip zamen met de ''Nautilus'' en de ''Jan van Brakel'' een mijnenverspering bij de Haaksgronden. Na het leggen van de mijnen keerde het schip terug naar de rede van Den Helder. Op 13 mei vertrok het schip, volgelade met reserve materiaal en torpedo's, op eigen kracht naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk, waar het schip, op 16 mei veilig in de haven van Portsmouth aankwam. De Willem van der Zaan in Britse wateren Nadat werd besloten dat de mijnenlegger zou gaan samenwerken met de Britse mijnenleggerafdeling werd het schip gemoderniseerd. Het schip werd uitgebreid met een ASDIC-installatie en dieptebommen, ook werd het aantal mijnen teruggebracht van 120 naar 90 stuks, zodat gewerkt kon worden met de Britse contact, magnetische- en antennemijnen. Het testen van de nieuwe rails voor de mijnen vond plaats op 27 en 28 juni. Vanaf 1 juli 1940 stond de Willem van der Zaan onder commando van de Senior Officer Minelayers Ingham en werden acht mijnenlegacties uitgevoerd waarbij door het schip in totaal 2.198 mijnen werden gelegd, voornamelijk aan de Oostkust van Engeland. Na een reparatieperiode in het King George's Drydock in Hull, van 3 oktober to 14 oktober werd er op 3 november een konvooidienst uitgevoerd. Hierna kreeg de Willem van der Zaan de opdracht naar Nederlands-Indië te varen. Het schip vertrok op 13 november en arriveerde op 14 januari 1941 in Tandjong Priok. De overtocht naar Nederlands-Indië bracht de Willem van der Zaan langs Ponta Delgada, Freetown, St. Helena, Durban en Port Louis. De Willem van der Zaan in Nederlands-Indië Na de aankomst in Tandjong Priok bleef het schip enkele maanden gestationeerd in de havenstad van Batavia (Nederlands-Indië). Vanaf 2 april 1941 tot 8 december 1941 was het schip gestationeerd voornamelijk in de Riouwarchipel in de haven van Tandjong Pinang. Nat het uitbreken van de oorlog met Japan legde de Willem van der Zaan verschillende mijnenversperingen in de Riouwarchipel. Op 9 januari 1942 worden de overlevers van het stoomschip de Rietbeek opgepikt. De Rietbeek was die ochtend tot zinken gebracht door een Japanse onderzeeboot. Nadat een Japanse onderzeeboot het stoomschip Japara had vernietigd opende de Willem van der Zaan, op 19 januari, onsuccesvol de jacht op deze onderzeeboot. Op 26 februari word afgezien van het escorteren van het Amerikaanse vliegkampschip ''Langley'', omdat een van de ketels van de Willem van der Zaan niet goed functioneerde. De Langley vervoerde 32 P-40 jachtvliegtuigen bestemd voor de verdediging van Java één dag later op 27 februari ging de Langley verloren, door een aanval van Japanse bommenwerpers. Op 1 maart werd besloten de Willem van der Zaan te laten uitwijken naar Colombo, waar het schip veilig arriveerde op 9 maart. Tijdens de overtocht had het schip geen last van de vele aanwezige Japanse strijdkrachten waaronder het Japanse slageskader ten Zuiden van Tjilatjap. De Willem van der Zaan vanuit Colombo In Colombo werd de Willem van der Zaan toegevoegd aan het Arabian-Bengal-Ceylon eskader. De Willem van der Zaan escorteerde gedurende 3 jaar schepen en konvooien van en naar Colombo. Op 12 oktober 1944, vetrok de Willem van der Zaan richting het Verenigd Konikrijk. De overtocht bracht het schip langs de havens van: Bombay, Aden, Suez en Gibraltar. Op 16 november van datzelfde jaar arriveerde het schip veilig in de monding van de Thames. De Willem van der Zaan terug in Britse wateren De dag na aankomst in het Verenigd Koninkrijk, op 17 november werd het schip voor groot onderhoud uit de vaart genomen. Het onderhoud duurde tot 3 maart 1945. Na het onderhoud voerde de Willem van der Zaan mijnenlegoperaties uit onder de codenaam Buttermilk. Na de overgave van Duitsland op 7 mei 1945 werden alle mijnenlegacties opgeschort. De Willem van der Zaan na de Tweede Wereldoorlog Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog keerde het schip op 30 mei 1945 terug naar Nederland. Tot 6 augustus lag het schip afgemeerd aan de parkkade in Rotterdam. Vanaf 6 augustus werd het schip klaargemaakt voor dienst in Nederlands-Indië. Op 2 september 1945 vertrok het schip naar Nederlands-Indië, waar het schip op 8 oktober in Tandjong Priok arriveerde. Op 7 juni 1946 keerde het schip terug in Rotterdam om op 20 maart 1947 wederom naar Nederlands-Indië te vertrekken, waarvan het schip op 1 maart 1948 terugkeerde. ***de regel over 1949 stationsschip, Er is door een goede speurder vast nog wel in archieven te vinden dat de reis naar de Antillen werd gemaakt in smaldeel met een door mij vergeten ander marineschip, Ik kan nergens vinden of dat de Evertsen was, de Van Galen of toch een ander schip.De tocht door en uit de golf van Biscaye was nogal woest, naar mijn herinnering kwamen de beide schepen twee dagen varen noordelijker uit van de eerste bestemming, de Azoren. Een aantal dagen was noch een sterretje schieten mogelijk, noch kon een zon worden gepeild om te bepalen of de koers wel correct was. Zware bewolking al die tijd dus. De radiopeiler op de Willem van der Zaan werkte niet goed, op het andere schip mogelijk ook niet. Vanuit Willemstad maakten we soms herhaalde trips naar de andere benedenwindse, naar de 3 bovenwindse eilanden, Jamaica, Columbia en Suriname. De grote voorraad Heineken Exportbier in de walegang leverde thuisreis op voor een kwartiermeester en een korporaal: delirium. De bemanning beleefde een cultuurschok, er kon nu een horloge gekocht worden zonder vergunning. De muziek. - - - Dit alles kan iemand mogelijk indikken tot een aanvulling. Over de hele trip is via internet te weinig te vinden. Ik ben met name benieuwd naar de vertrekdatum uit Den Helder rond de jaarwisseling van 1049/1950. En naar de naam van onze smaldeelpartner.*** Van 1949 tot 2 januari 1950 fungeerde de Willem van der Zaan als stationsschip in de Nederlandse Antillen. In 1950 vertrok het schip nogmaals naar de Nederlandse Antillen. Op 13 november 1950 begon bij de Rijkswerf in Den Helder de ombouw van het schip tot fregat. In 27 februari 1970 werd het schip uitdienst genomen om op 6 oktober 1970 voor 205.510 gulden voor de sloop te worden verkocht aan Stolk's Handelsonderneming in Hendrik Ido Ambacht. Specificaties *naam =Hr. Ms. Willem van der Zaan. *kiellegging =18 januari 1938 *tewaterlating =15 december 1938 *indienst =21 augustus 1939 *uitdienst =27 februari 1970 *waterverplaatsing =1.470 ton *afmetingen =75,2 x 11,2 x 3,6 meter *machinevermogen =2.200 pk *snelheid =15,5 knopen *bemanning =92 + 40 adelborsten *bewapening =2 x 120 mm kanon 2 x 2 40 mm kanon 2 x 2 12,7 mm mitrailleur 120 mijnen 1 x vliegtuig Boeken over de Willem van der Zaan * Hr.Ms. Willem van der Zaan 1939-1970, 1999, ISBN: 9789068810721. Categorie:Mijnenlegger